Be Okay
by loueylouey14
Summary: Blaine gets a call saying his dad was in an accident, so him and Kurt travel back to Lima. One-Shot.


_Be Okay_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Glee.**

Blaine practically jumped out of bed when his cell phone blared on his night stand around two in the morning.

Kurt groaned and rolled into Blaine's side, "Answer it," he mumbled into Blaine's shirt.

Blaine sighed and pushed himself up to grab his phone, "Hello?"

"Hey squirt," Cooper's soft voice replied.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, "Why are you calling me? Did you forget the time difference again?"

"No, no, Blaine, I know what I'm doing," Cooper said. Before Blaine could talk, Cooper rushed out, "Dad's been in an accident."

Blaine's eyes widened and he quickly got out of bed, "What happened?" He flicked on the lights and ran to the clothes rack where he threw random shirts and pants on top of Kurt.

Kurt rubbed his eyes and sat up. Worry spreading across his face as he watched his frantic fiancé.

"Alright, calm down," Cooper said, "I can practically hear you freaking out."

"You just said there was an accident!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt hurried to Blaine's side and rubbed the shorter man's side, "Shh, shh," he soothed, "Deep breaths."

"Yeah, there was," Cooper stated, "And Dad's fine. Well, you know, he's old, so he's like hurt, but it's ok. His car is totaled. You should see it, Blainey, that paint job we saved up for, down the drain. We wasted-"

"Shut up!" Blaine screamed, "Stop! Tell me what's wrong! Now!"

Cooper sighed, "He was hit on the right side, that pushed him into a street rail on his left. His left arm broke and his right ankle. The glass cut him above his eyebrow and along his collarbone majorly, so that's where the stitches are. Otherwise, there's just small scratches and bruises." He laughed softly, "The force of the air bag bruised his nose pretty bad, like when he tripped on your headphones and fell into the wall."

Blaine forced out a laugh and a smile, "So he's alive?"

"Alive and already yelling at the nurses. Mom can't shut him up," Cooper smirked.

Blaine blew out a breath, "How long will he be there?"

"Rest of tonight and tomorrow night," Cooper said softly, "You don't have to come in."

"I want to," Blaine stated in a no-nonsense tone.

"Ok," Cooper sighed, "See you later."

Blaine hung up and looked toward the ceiling, blinking his eyes against the tears.

Kurt hugged him tightly, "He's ok," he whispered, "Everything's ok."

Blaine let out a weak sob and nodded.

Kurt led him to sit on the bed and rubbed his back. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple.

Blaine tried getting away, "We have to go. He needs me."

"Not right this second," Kurt whispered while tightening his hold on Blaine, "We can wait till morning. Nothing's gonna change."

Blaine sobbed, "Kurt, I want to go now."

Kurt shook his head, "I want you to rest before we go." He pushed Blaine's shoulder to lay him back, "You close your eyes and try to sleep. I'm gonna pack some clothes for us, order the tickets, and get a hotel. Did Cooper say which hospital?"

Blaine shook his head and opened his mouth to talk, but Kurt beat him to it.

"Ok, I'll call, no worries," he smiled softly and brushed Blaine's hair back, "Sleep, please."

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes, "Fine."

Kurt kissed his forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine whispered.

As soon as the nurse gave the go ahead, Blaine was running through the halls to his father's room. Kurt huffed out his breath and easily caught up to his fiancé.

"Blaine," he sighed and grabbed his arm, "Stop. Slow down, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"Kurt, this is my dad," Blaine yanked his arm back, "And I need to see him."

"You think I don't understand!" Kurt yelled, "Blaine, my dad had a heart attack and cancer. I understand what you're going through right now."

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes, "You're right, sorry."

Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly, "Let's go."

Blaine nodded and let Kurt lead the way down the hall. They paused for a second before walking into the hospital room.

Paul Anderson was sitting up in his bed with his broken leg and arm propped up. Nicole Anderson was sitting next to him, stroking her thumb over her husband's. Cooper was asleep on the couch, his head propped up in the corner.

"Hi," Blaine said softly.

Nicole shot up and hurried to hug her youngest son, "I'm so glad you came."

Kurt sidestepped Blaine and his mom, walking closer to Paul, "Hello sir," he nodded.

Paul smiled slightly, "Hi Kurt, how are you?"

"Tired," Kurt chuckled, "But I'm glad you're ok."

"So am I," Paul said, "They keep saying how lucky I am."

"Dad," Blaine hurried to his father's side.

Paul reached his good hand out and poked Blaine's stomach, "Muscle or donut?" he joked.

Blaine blushed, "Uh, cronut actually."

Paul laughed, "You'll have to bring some home some time."

Blaine glanced to Kurt, "Actually I've been taking a small break from them for a bit."

Paul raised his eyebrows and turned his glare to Kurt, "What have you said to him?"

"N-Nothing!" Kurt rushed out.

"Dad, it's fine, we just decided we'd eat healthier," Blaine hurried to say before his dad got worked up, keeping his eye on the monitors, "I gained the Freshman Fifteen…plus some…so I'm working on dropping it."

Paul settled back and stiffly nodded, ready to hurt Kurt in a second if he found out the older boy was causing his son any pain.

"Enough about me," Blaine said while lowering himself into the chair in front of Kurt, "How are you?"

Paul sighed, "I'm fine, if a nurse would come with some pain pills, I'd be better."

"She was just in here, Paul," Nicole gently reminded her husband, "She said you can't have any more for another hour."

"I'm sure there's something I can take," Paul groaned. He looked at Blaine, "I hate this place."

Blaine laughed, "I know, so do I."

Kurt smiled softly, recognizing the connection. Blaine fought tooth and nail just last week to go in for his physical. He ran his hand down his fiancé's back before kissing his head.

Paul bit his lip, still not totally comfortable watching the boys' public affection, but getting better each day, "What have you two been up to?"

Blaine and Kurt continuously talked until Paul's eyes were closing and Nicole ushered them out. She led them to the sitting area around the corner.

"Thank you both for coming," she smiled, "We don't catch up nearly enough."

Cooper walked out and sat next to his mother, "I'll say."

Blaine's smile widened, "Coop!"

Cooper smiled, "Hi little brothers."

"Before we all catch up, mind if I ask a quick question?" Kurt asked.

Cooper and Nicole nodded.

"Why was Mr. Anderson out at two in the morning anyways?" Kurt gently said.

Nicole sighed, "The accident was actually around 11, not that it matters much, but anyways Paul and I had had a date night where I forgot my purse. He was coming back from picking it up…" she trailed off and took in a shaky breath.

Cooper held his mother's hand and bit his lip. Blaine looked down at his feet while squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said softly.

"I'm glad I decided to come home this weekend," Cooper said.

Nicole nodded, "Thank you honey."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kurt asked.

Nicole shook her head, "Thank you, but-"

"Mom, you're exhausted," Blaine interrupted, "Go home with Coop and take a nap. Kurt and I will stay with Dad."

"I like that idea," Cooper said while standing, "Come on Mom." He walked off to the elevator.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "It's not an option, is it?"

Blaine and Kurt shook their heads.

Nicole smiled softly and whispered, "Ok." She kissed Blaine then Kurt's cheek before following her older son.

"We should just go sit in there at least," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt grabbed his hand, "Hold on, I want to talk."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Um ok."

Kurt let out a breath, "You know that when I said we should eat healthy, I wasn't insulting your body."

"Of course," Blaine nodded, "Of course. Why are you-Oh…my dad."

Kurt blushed and nodded.

"Ok," Blaine faced Kurt and took his hands, "You know he just wants the best for me and he misunderstood what I said. Ever since we had that talk, he's been a little protective of me. I think he even wants to intimidate you."

Kurt's eyes widened, "What?"

Blaine laughed, "I'm just saying, he never really got the chance to stare you down and threaten you to never hurt me. He can't do it to one of Cooper's one night stands and when you came over, him and I weren't exactly on the best terms, so he didn't get to then. It's like some 'Dad Dream.' I'll admit I even can't wait to lay into some guy someday that shows up on our doorstep for our daughter."

Kurt chuckled, "You're ridiculous."

"What?" Blaine laughed harder, "It's the truth."

Kurt smiled, "I love hearing about our future. Tell me more."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed his head, "So when our daughter's boyfriend breaks up with her, I plan on having our son punch him."

Kurt laughed, "As long has he doesn't get arrested."

The two continued on as Paul sat in his wheelchair around the corner listening to the two with a smile on his face. Maybe Blaine being gay wouldn't have been his first choice, but his son was happy, and that's all he ever wanted.

**_A/N: I'm re-adding this because the first time I did, it was all screwy. I'm sorry for confusing people. I feel really bad. Are there any stories anyone would like? I'd love to write more :)_**


End file.
